


Braided tight

by Weis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, hints of Yuuri/Victor and Yuri/Otabek relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 21:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9626825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weis/pseuds/Weis
Summary: Just a little drabble about braiding hair and building closeness I wrote after seeing funny YOI fanart.





	

Many years ago it wasn’t unusual to see little Yura Plicetsky occupying Victor Nikoforov’s personal space during occasional shared practice whenever Victor took a break, and braiding his hair with all the concentration six years old could master. Young Victor cherished each and every uneven, tangled result despite its questionable beauty.  
Nowdays it’s not unusual to see Yuri Plisetsky at some competition event successfully impersonating wounded, impatient tiger by hunting Victor - and by proxy Yuuri Katsuki, so that Yuuri would braid his hair – for good luck – while Victor does Yuuri’s. “Russian Fairy” would never admit how he cherishes this unspoken ritual of theirs, this undiscussed but wholeheartedly accepted closeness.  
During those moments Otabek, who unassumingly tries to stay close whenever he and Yuri are at the same event, ponders just whom he should ask for Plisetsky’ hand in marriage – grandpa Nikolay, Yakov and Lilia, or Katsuki-Nikiforov couple.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, forgive my mistakes is there are any. English is not my native language.


End file.
